


The mighty cat collector

by yulidreamer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Android Easter Egg, Android Neko, Gen, Pray for Yakov, Slice of Life, Smartphone game, Yuri's cat obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulidreamer/pseuds/yulidreamer
Summary: Yurio discovers Android Neko, albeit a little bit late. (And Yakov loses more of his hair)





	The mighty cat collector

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language

It was a peaceful day at the Yubileyny rink. (Well, as peaceful as it could be with drama queen Victor, emo Georgi, and short-tempered Yakov around.) The cool ice was crackling beneath the blades of the skaters, all practicing different moves or routines. Every now and then Victor would latch onto his fiancé, or Yakov would bark an order at some of his pupils. Otherwise, the day was going perfectly normal.

Until a phone buzzed, that is.

And with the speed of light Yuri Plisetsky bolted off the ice, leaving the others gaping at his back. The little Ice Tiger of Russia was the last human they expected such a thing from, after all with all his burning ambition it was a first that he would be cutting practice short. But here he was, grabbing the device that interrupted his concentration. His fingers were moving faster than one could see as he tapped rapidly on the screen. "YURI!" boomed Yakov's voice. The blonde Russian didn't seem to notice, he continued doing- whatever he was doing. Just a second later, he put the phone down with a content look, and just as fast teleported back on the ice.

Yakov made him run suicides.

* * *

 

 During the span of the next several hours, the same thing kept happening. Each time, it took a different amount of time, sometimes it would be fifteen minutes, sometimes forty-five or even a little over an hour; but in the end, the phone would buzz and Yurio would leave whatever he was doing for less than a minute to go and check it out.

It was infuriating. Yakov swore that his hair was visibly thinner as he concluded practice that day.

When the skaters gathered in the locker rooms afterwards and started untying their skates, the phone chimed again and Yurio repeated the same ritual.

Yuuri couldn't withstand the curiosity; he leaned forward and asked: "Yurio, what were you doing the whole day? I've never seen you like this. Has something important happened?"

The little Russian didn't even look up from his phone, as he continued his tapping. "Oh yeah, Otabek showed me this cool easter egg game that Android has. Did you know that you can collect cats? There are more than eight hundred! And I want them all! But"... his enthusiastic expression darkened, "I found out too late about that. Now the dumb phone wants me to update its software, but if I do, the game won't work anymore with the new version. That's why I'm trying to collect all cats before my software updates!"

"Uh..." Yuuri looked kinda tentative, but he asked: "Is it really worth ditching training for?"

"Oh shut up pig, it's the off season and also I'm the one that has been working the hardest, I could beat your and the old man's asses just like that! Besides, cats are worth it. See!" He shoved his phone in Yuuri's face, proudly displaying his collection of about 40 different felines.

"Hey, not fair! Why don't I have such a game?" Victor pouted, having brought out his phone and swiping through it.

"That's because you have an Iphone, old man" Yurio rolled his eyes at him. "It's a feature only Android has!"

"Not fair!" The silver haired whined.

Yuuri wasn't paying attention to the quarrel, instead blinking at the phone screen in front of his nose. "Sh- Sheela?" he read.

"Oh, that cat!" Yurio looked at the phone and beamed. "Isn't she cute? That's right, I named her Sheela! It's short for Shark Eagle Lion!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> (Two days later Yurio showed up at the rink cursing Oreos.)
> 
> Of course Victor-high-maintenance-Nikiforov would have an Iphone :3


End file.
